Hitchhiker
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Emmetts car breaks down in the forest, leaving him trying to get a ride. He finally gets picked up by someone with her own back story. A/H


This was the stupidest idea ever. I should have put gas in that damn jeep when I left. Now I was stuck in the middle of no where with no cash and no phone.

I held out my thumb hoping someone might pick me up.

I didn't want to walk at night. The sun would be down in about half an hour.

A lot of cars passed.

One finally stopped.

It was a red BMW.

I walked to the window.

"Hey, could I get a ride?" I asked.

"Sure, get in." A girl said.

I got in and saw a beautiful blonde woman. She had long legs, and a great cheat.

She wore a tight blue tank top and white shorts. I don't think she was wearing a bra.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Um, closest town." I said.

She nodded.

"Do you usually hitch hike?" She asked.

"No, do you usually pick up hitch hikers?" I asked.

"Nope." She said and started driving.

"I'm Emmett, by the way." I said.

"Rosalie." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Thanks for helping me out. I ran out of gas and my phone battery died." I said.

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked.

"No." I said. Although it was a great idea with her.

"Then your welcome." She turned and smiled at me.

Her smile was amazing. I wanted to see her eyes but they were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Nice car." I commented.

"Thanks." She said. "It was a gift."

"From who?" I asked.

"My boyfriend." She seemed reluctant to answer.

"Oh." I said a little upset. "Will he be mad I'm here?"

"He couldn't do much worse." She muttered.

"Worse then what?" I asked.

She hesitated.

"Nothing." She finally said.

I pulled off her sunglasses and there was a large purple mark beside her eye. She looked down in my direction, then back to the road.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"Yes it does. How did that happen?" I repeated.

"It just did." She said.

"Pull over." I instructed. "Pull over!"

She went and turned into a dirt road in the forest.

She parked and I turned her face so she faced me.

She refused to make eye contact, or look at me at all.

"Who did this?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Who did this?"

"I love him and he loves me." She said in a small voice.

It made me mad. I hated that.

I pulled her face closer and she made eye contact.

"I won't hurt you." I said. I pushed my lips to hers and they moved together. After a second I pulled away. That was breath taking. "I don't have money on me. I can't pay you back for gas."

"That's fine." She said.

"I can give you something else, though." I said.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

I put my hand on her thy.

"I'm guessing he doesn't treat you like a woman." I assumed.

She looked into my eyes. Clearly considering.

She looked nervous.

I moved my hand and pressed it into her covered core. She groaned.

"Does he?" I asked.

"He does fine." She said.

"I can show you better." I offered.

I slid my fingers in her shorts and slid them off.

She watched as my hands slide, back up her thy.

She wasn't wearing panties under. I smiled.

"He wants to marry me. I'm scared of what he will do if I say no." She said.

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"He got drunk." She said.

I kissed her jaw.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Him?" I asked.

I moved my hands up and pressed her core with my thumbs.

She groaned.

"Yes. I am." She answered.

I nodded and pushed my fingers into her opening.

She got a bit wet, but I could feel her hesitation.

"Let me in." I said.

She looked at me for a second, then put one leg on the dashboard. Opening her legs wide.

I smiled and lowered my head.

She was breathing heavy.

"Are you wearing a bra?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Take off your shirt." I said. She did and I smiled. "Perfect."

I entered her with my tongue. She groaned.

I licked deeply, loving her sweet taste.

I pulled on the clitoris with my teeth.

She moaned and got wetter.

I moved my tongue around.

She was starting to swell, and I felt myself get larger.

I leaned up and held her face.

"I'm about to pay you back." I said.

She nodded.

I circled her tit with my tongue, pulling it with my teeth.

I pushed my hips deep into her.

She screamed at the unexpected movement. It felt so good.

I moved my hips quickly, through the wet, warm opening.

She screamed clawing into my back.

I put my lips onto her collarbone.

Her legs curled around my waist.

She felt so good.

I pushed into her fully. Her eyes popped wide open and she screamed loudly.

She had an orgasm, clawing into the seats and door.

I released at the tightening feeling.

I groaned.

I moved my hips sharper and in uneven patterns. Sometimes I went fast and sometimes slow. But I always went deep.

She screamed at her second orgasm.

I pulled out for a second, leaving my tip, just entering her.

"Does he ever make you do that?" I asked.

She shook her head, panting.

I kissed her jaw, up to her mouth. She joined me, rapping her arms around my neck.

I saw a light flash but didn't pay attention to it.

There was a knock on the window, and I looked up.

She screamed and I put pants on quickly.

The door open and someone pulled her out.

I jumped out after her.

"Royce!" She started to cry.

"What the fuck is this?" He growled and slapped her twice.

"Hey." I growled pulling her away from him.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you touching my woman?" He growled.

"It doesn't matter. She's not yours." I growled and punched him.

He stumbled back, and glared at me.

"Rosalie!" He growled instead of fighting back.

She hesitantly stepped forwards.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She said as she reached him, he punched her in the face.

I pulled her back and punched him into a ditch.

I walked back as he stumbled to his feet.

I knew why I cared that he hit a woman. But I don't know why it upset me.

I examined her bleeding face.

Then pushed her into the car and jumped in the drivers side.

I drove and Royce threw a rock at the car.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked after she put her clothes back on.

"Police station." I said.

"What? Why?" She said.

"Because what he's doing isn't right." I answered.

"I guess I should thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"No, that's not enough." She said. "I can thank you like you thanked me."

She bent over putting her head next to my lap.

She unbuckled my pants and pulled me out. The next thing I felt was her wet mouth on me.

I groaned at the amazing feeling. She moved her head up and down, sucking and licking.

She sucked my tip and it felt so good. I put my hand through her golden hair pushing her down deeper.

I groaned and released into her throat. I felt her mouth contract as it went down.

I pushed her deep down and released again, then let her go. She flew back, her mouth dripping and her face red.

She bent back down and kissed my tip.

I groaned in the pleasure.

We got to the station, and I told them an edited version of what happened. She told them everything before.

She started out, hiding and blocking things but she soon was fine with telling them everything.

I called Alice to pick me up.

"My sister is here." I told Rosalie.

She looked around me and nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

I nodded and turned to leave.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

Her amazing blue eyes sparkled.

She kissed me for a second and I pulled her closer.

She slipped a piece of paper in my pocket. Then said "Call me."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
